It's A wonderful life most of the time
by Carterizrockinit
Summary: Sonny and the rest of the So Random! cast is grown up. Sonny and Chad live a happy life with their 3 children until someone tries to break them up. Who is it? Channy central but all of the "Randoms" will be mentioned. Please R and R!
1. Every time you lie

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoy my first SWAC fanfic. I had a lot of help from RawrSinead so there is my shoutout and we kind of collaborated on writing this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the characters I created and my wonderful wit and charm... ha Just Kidding!

Chapter 1

"Every time you lie"

Sonny Monroe-Cooper woke up the light through the window and the insescent beeping of her alarm clock. She rolled over in her queen size bed to see two of her three young children cuddled beside her but strangely, her husband was no where in sight. She gently pulled the off of herself and got out of bed careful not to wake up the kids. She walked bare footed and sleepy eyed down the stair case and into the kitchen.  
She walked up behind the blonde man standing in front of the stove.  
"Hey you. I thought it was just a one night stand." She said jokingly then walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey why are you awake it's only 6:30?" Chad asked her as he walked back over to her taking her coffee trying to get a rise out of her.

"I have to be at the studio at 7." She paused and then questioned "I could say the same thing about you." She furrowed her brow, grabbed her coffee mug, the most recent newspaper and sat down at the table.

"I am bringing the kids to your mother's and then I am going to the studio for some directing thing." He flipped his hair the infamous CDC way and walked up to wake the kids up.  
Once Sonny was done with her coffee she walked up the stairs to get dressed and ready for a long day. She walked into her eldest daughter's room, Carter; she is 16 years old and has the attitude to prove it. She looked exactly like Sonny only younger, she absolutely loves singing and acting and considering who her mom is that's no shock. Carter is not Chad's daughter, she is James Conroy's. Although neither Carter nor Chad know this, let's just say it is her little secret. James knows about his daughter but never cared enough to come around and see her, or even try for that matter. Not that he could even if he wanted to; Sonny was with Chad at the time she was born and she just told everyone that it was his. She had Carter 9 months and 3 weeks after being married to Chad and she did not want to tell her husband anything that could ruin their new and wonderful marriage.

**This is just a little cliff hanger to see if I get any reviews. I have most of the second chapter written so if I get more reviews I will update again today.  
Don't worry the rest of the So Random! cast will be in here with their lives and families but it is Channy central so I just wanted to start off with them because I love them soooo much!  
**

**Well... I am peacin out for now  
CSE 3  
**


	2. Remember December

Chapter 2  
"Remember December"

Carter was awake on the computer dressed and ready to go. She was exactly like Sonny with that alternative, yet preppy style; skinny jeans, leggings, vests and converse.

"Hey sweetie, you all set to go to grandmas for the day?" Sonny had her morning person smile on her face and fake enthusiasm in her voice.

"I guess, it is going to be totally lame, can't I go to the studio with you?" She looked sad and angry.

"You know I can't bring you with me." Sonny looked around the room "Something's different in here."

Suddenly Carter seemed very alert "What? What are you talking about? Nothing is different." She sputtered out her words so fast with the high octave voice Sonny gets when she's lying. Somewhere deep down Carter knew she could never lie to her mother. Sonny slowly started walking around the room, looking between the objects lying around the room and Carter getting more nervous by the second. Carter slowly starting towards the back wall behind her bed and Sonny looked to see the pictures of Carter and her boyfriend Jake gone off the wall.

"Where did your pictures go?" Sonny asked already knowing where they went, into the garbage.

"Umm… they got went so I had to throw them away." Carter said trying but not succeeding on trying to pass off the lame excuse to her mother.

"Oh I see… and now, the truth?" Sonny asked skeptically as she sat on the edge of Carters pink twin sized bed.

"He broke up with me…"She looked down at her pink and white high tops avoiding Sonny's gaze. But when Carter finally lifted her head slightly Sonny could see she was crying.

"Oh sweetie, I know you really liked him. That has to be hard for you." Sonny grabbed Carter and pulled her into a huge bear hug. Although she acted sympathetic she really had no idea how that must feel. Carter and Jake had been going out for a year. The longest relationship Sonny was in, before Chad, lasted about two months, if that.

"Yeah but I am turning over a new leaf." Her confidence raised suddenly "I am going to move on and try and show him that I don't need him." She was so like Chad in that way, she could bounce back from anything, nothing could wreck her self-esteem. She was so admirable.

"Well that's the spirit!" Sonny stood up and got ready to walk out of the room "We're leaving in ten minutes, you wanted to go to the studio with me today right?"

"Really, you're gonna let me go?" Her excitement reminding Sonny so much of herself.

"Of course, but we have to drop your brother and sister off at grandma's house. Be downstairs in ten minutes." Sonny started walking down the hall when she realized she herself was not yet dressed and she panicked. She walked into her bedroom where Chad was dressing their 5 year old daughter Mackenzie.

"Hi mommy!" Mackenzie was getter more like Sonny everyday and she couldn't help but smile and say:

"Hi sweetheart." Suddenly Sonny felt really sick and ran into the bathroom just in time to vomit into the toilet bowl.

Chad saw the concern in Mackenzie's eyes. "Hey Mackie," Chad called her by her favorite nickname "Why don't you go see what your sister is doing, and ask her to get mommy a bottle of water."

"Okay." Before Chad knew it Mackenzie was out of the room and down the hallway in Carter's room.

Chad walked into the bathroom and grabbed the mass of chocolate brown hair off of Sonny's back and held it firm in his grip. He rubbed comforting circles on his wife's back. "You okay?"

"Yeah I think so." Sonny sat up slowly and leant up against Chad for support she still felt nauseous but she wasn't going to admit that to Chad.

He could tell that she still wasn't feeling well so he started to lead her to the bed. "I am calling the studio and telling them that you can't make it to work today. No buts or excuses. We can't take the chance of you getting the flu or something. Especially with me working so much the kids need you." Chad walked quickly out of the room as Sonny lay back down in her bed…Chad was so caring and mature, He was so much different than when she first met him.

"Hey mom, you okay? Mack said that you were really sick." Carter said concern written on her face as she handed her mother a bottle of water.

"Yeah I think I'm okay. Can you talk to your father? He is trying to call me out of work today."

Carter gave Sonny her best 'Oh Please' look "Not even I can change that mans mind when it has to do with you and your health." Carter paused and giggled a little bit then started again "Remember when you were pregnant with Dylan and dad wouldn't let you go outside to go anywhere for Christmas because he thought you were going to slip on the ice. We stayed home and had our own Christmas Eve party." Carter started laughing and walked out of the room.

_Oh my god. What if I'm pregnant again…? I can't be. That's impossible. Or is it… Oh wait. Oh my god, I need to know this is going to drive me crazy._

Chad walked back into the room snapping Sonny suddenly out of her thoughts. "Good thing we own Cooper Studios then we can do whatever the hell we want. I told them you might be back in tomorrow depending on how you are feeling." Chad sat on the other side of the bed and kissed Sonny on the forehead. He noticed her distressed expression "Are you okay?"

"I think I am going to be sick again…" Sonny ran into the bathroom and sat down next to the toilet again, a position she would be in for more than half that day. Once Chad had left with the kids and she had made certain they were gone she picked up her cell phone and called her doctor's office.

"Dr. Kane's office, how may I help you?" Sonny heard the cheery receptionist answer the phone just like she probably had done a million and one times before.

"Hi this is Sonny Cooper. I need to make an appointment… as soon as possible."


	3. U Got Nothing On Me

Chapter 3

"U got nothing on me."

Chad walked into Cooper Studios and went straight into his office.

_I wonder how Sonny is doing, I'm sure she won't mind one phone call._

Sonny was lying in bed completely exhausted waiting until 2:00 which is when she had set her doctor's appointment for. She figured that Chad wouldn't be out of work until 5:00 and then he had to go get the kids so he would be home around 5:30 giving her plenty of time to go there and get home.

She was just drifting off to sleep and her cell phone started to ring from its place on the bed side table. Sonny groaned and grabbed her phone. She could help but get butterflies when she saw:

_Incoming call from: Chad_

She let it ring one more time then hit the accept button: "Hey sweetie." Her voice was extremely raspy and groggy with sleep

"Hey babe. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Chad's voice was calm and soothing

"No. I can't sleep. I'm too nauseous."

"I am so sorry. Do you want me to come home and take care of you?"

"No!" Sonny answered much too quickly and then started coughing because of her scratchy throat which did not help with her argument that she was well enough to take care of herself.

"Are you sure? I can cut out of here early."

"No, no. I'm fine. When you get home you can fuss over me all you want." Sonny was being half sarcastic and half serious because if she really was pregnant this was definitely the worst case of morning sickness ever.

"Okay. Get some rest and call me when you wake up and if you need anything."

"Okay I am going to try and get a little sleep before…" Sonny stopped herself but it was too late.

"Before what? You are not coming to work."

"No. I know. I was just going to say before I get sick again." Sonny had thought fast on her feet but she had a feeling there might be another slip up, so she decided to get off the phone as quickly as possible.

"Okay I feel another wave of nausea coming on I should probably go. I love you."

"I love you too, and don't-"Chad suddenly heard the dial tone. Sonny had hung up on him.

Sonny felt so bad about lying to Chad, I mean, she wasn't really lying. She is just keeping some very vital information from him. Oh, who is she kidding she was lying to her husband.


	4. Gonna Get Caught

"Gonna Get Caught"

**So I haven't posted anything in about 5 months and I am a horrible person for it but I could not think of ANYTHING to write and I finally found some inspiration.. I don't exactly know from where or why but I don't complain. Here you go.. and PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!  
**

**CSE 3**

Whether she was lying or not wasn't the point right now. The point was to know as soon as possible if she was pregnant or not. After getting about four hours of sleep, Sonny woke up about 20 minutes before her appointment. The perfect amount of time to get there, and have a few minutes to spare. Sonny walked into the small, pastel colored waiting room of Dr. Kane's waiting room. She sat in a chair and read readers digest while impatiently shaking her foot.

"Mrs. Cooper?" the nurse's voice cut through the awkward silence that seconds before encompassed the room. Sonny got up and walked through the door into a smaller room and sat on a raised table with a sheet of tissue paper covering it. The minute that she was sitting there seemed like a day, the door creaked as Dr. Kane opened the door.

"Sonny, how are you today?" Dr. Kane's sweet smile made Sonny feel a little calmer

"I could be better." Sonny half smiled and wriggled uncomfortably on the table resulting in a loud crinkling of the tissue paper.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Let me see, you said on the phone that you are experiencing vomiting, dizziness, abdominal cramping and fatigue."

"Yes." Sonny sat once again impatient

"When was the last time you and your husband had sex?" The doctor said this as she was still examining her paper work

"About…" Sonny paused to think "Three or four weeks ago."

"Okay. You haven't had your period?"

"No I was supposed to have it two weeks ago, I thought maybe it was affected by my stress levels lately." Sonny spoke somewhat quickly

"That could be true but I will do a pregnancy test, just to ease your mind. Sound good?"

"Yes, sounds perfect." Sonny had a genuine smile on her face that time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Sonny, I will call you tomorrow with the results, I wish I could get the results sooner but the lab was kind of swamped today." Dr. Kane shook Sonny's hand as she walked out of the exam room.

"Alright, I will be highly anticipating your call." Sonny said adding a nervous laugh at the end of her sentence and walked out of the office. Sonny walked to her car and drove home. When she got home, Chad's car was in the drive way. Sonny started thinking to herself.

_What is he doing home now? Shouldn't he still be at work? It's only 2:45._

She walked in the front door and put her bag and keys on the table and walked into the living room where Chad was silently sitting on the couch looking angrier than ever. Sonny slowly and nervously walked up and sat next to him.

"Where were you?" Chad's expression was still cold and uninviting

"I went to the doctors. Don't be angry that I didn't tell you. I didn't want to worry you." Sonny had a single tear glide gracefully down her cheek and fall onto Chad's denim jeans.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry. I'm not mad at you. I was just worried when I got here and you weren't in bed." Chad said with a very sudden change in mood, he never wanted to do anything to upset Sonny. "What did the doctor say?"

"What?" Sonny's head shot up from off of Chad's shoulder and looked into his sky blue eyes.

"What did the doctor say? Is it the flu?" Chad repeated his started, even though Sonny had heard him perfectly fine the first time.

"Uh, yeah that's what it is." Sonny lied through her teeth. Of course she didn't want to lie but she couldn't tell him the truth, not until she had a definite answer.

**I already have some of the next chapter planned so it should be up tonight.**

**Peacin out!**

**CSE 3**


End file.
